


The Fine Print

by dreamflyer1100



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dicks, Bondage and Discipline, Creampie, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gentle Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Male Hunter (Monster Hunter), Mind Break, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Post-Iceborne, Rape, Rough Sex, Sapphire Star/Mob, Some Plot, because i like setting up scenarios, for if you're sensitive to words like sissy, homophobic language???, it's just gratuitous gay porn, it's just porn, just to give context to the sex tho, mostly a question because i honestly can't tell what's considered homophobic to some people, so here's a warning!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamflyer1100/pseuds/dreamflyer1100
Summary: After agreeing to help out a fellow Fifth Fleet member pay off his debt, the Sapphire Star, in all his brilliance, doesn't think to read the fine print.





	The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, this is heavily based off a hentai called Solo Hunter no Seitai WORLD 2 by Makari Tohru (I do NOT recommend this series if you can't handle a little choking and/or slight snuff) so if there is anyone who thinks this looks or sounds super similar to it, yeah that's why. I am also heavily inspired by well-known yaoi artists such as Gujira and Gengoroh Tagame as well as lesser known ones like Cr-R and Amatake Akewo (and others I can't currently list because I've forgotten their names) so any of the more fantastical and impossible aspects of "the gay sex" that happens here is something that needs to be kept in mind and also blamed on them.
> 
> This is literally a collection of stories where the Sapphire Star is raped and turned into a willing sex slave at the end. That's it. There's no plot. It's just sex. I mean I guess there's plot but it's only there because I can't stand jumping straight into something without giving a reason as to why we're here.  
I'm open to suggestions for any chapter ideas (in which you suggest how to break the Sapphire Star). Role play, age play (such as Daddy/Mommy play), and scat play are either something I personally find boner breaking, or something that wouldn't fit in this context; so please don't bother asking about me writing those.

There were things Hunters didn't like to talk about. Things like how parts of the Guild were corrupt; filled with rich traders who had never hunted a monster and who were always whining about getting more monster parts to sell and make more money off of. 

Things like how there were underground monster fighting rings, where monsters were kept for sick entertainment by the shady, illegal groups that dominated any kind of activity not sanctioned by the Guild. 

Or even how Hunters, with their ability to shake off a spiked tail to the face like it was nothing, had to vent certain frustrations. This was especially true for the Hunters that decided to come to the New World. Away from the comforts of an established continent, there weren't any specialized brothels (they had to be specialized for Hunters and their enormous amounts of strength and stamina) and there certainly wasn't anywhere that wasn't crawling with monsters to even have a little alone time. Low rank Hunters shared rooms, while mid to high rank Hunters got rooms that were much too open for any kind of comfortable indecency. The only Hunter who had his own personal, enclosed room was the Sapphire Star. Renowned across the continents as the Conqueror of the New World. Having discovered four entirely new species of Elder Dragons, it was understandable he got special treatment. 

With all that said and done, how were the rest of the Hunters, male and female, supposed to get their rocks off? Proposed by someone at some point, a crude but extremely effective solution: Fuck Huts. Small windowless buildings, built away and out of sight from the main communities, made for the sole purpose of allowing Hunters to satisfy some of their basest desires. The locations were passed on purely through word of mouth, forcefully kept secret by those who ran these operations. For anyone who didn't need to know, these huts were completely unknown. 

\----------------- 

"I am in so much trouble," a Fifth Fleet member groaned into his mug of beer. He took a giant swig before slamming both it and his head onto the counter. 

"You ok there, big guy?" the Handler, juggling three massive plates of her dinner, kicked aside a chair to sit on. 

"I'm the furthest thing from ok!" The young man shouted as he threw his hands in the air, splashing a passing female Hunter with beer. 

"What's wrong? What's got you so riled up?" 

"I needed money for the Rathalos armour and now I'm in debt!" 

The Handler shoveled a piece of bread into her mouth as she listened to the young man's story of woe. He described everything as best he could, from how he came to the New World, all the way to signing a loan from a group of shady Hunters, to why he was sitting at the Gathering Hub crying into mugs of beer. 

"Maybe my Partner and I can help!" The Handler thumped a fist to her chest, smiling confidently. "Those people you ran into sound terrible! Pard and I will talk to the Commander about doing something about it!" 

\----------------- 

:"I'm sorry." 

"What!?" 

"Despite what you and he have told us, we can't make any moves against them," the Commander sighed. "You're not the first ones to come to me with this problem. I've had at least 10 Hunters express concern about situation." 

"But Commander-!" 

"No buts. First off, we have no evidence of them committing any crimes. Secondly, none of you can tell me what these men looked like," he gave the Handler a sympathetic look. "And unless I get any kind of conclusive evidence against them, it would be bad for both the Guild's reputation and the state of Astera and Seliana. If we start accusing these men with no evidence, that would shake the foundation of trust we have with our Hunters." 

"No way..." 

\----------------- 

"You-You're kidding, right?" The Fifth Fleet Hunter sat in the Sapphire Star's quarters, wide-eyed and frazzled. 

The Handler sat across from him, avoiding the young man's terrified stare. "I'm so sorry. We can't do anything. If we did, then it would mean straining the relationship between the Hunters and the Guild." 

"You-You said that-" The young man abruptly pulled on his hair. "I've got to give them the money by tonight!" 

The Sapphire Star glanced down at his Handler, unsure of what to make of the situation. He had only just gotten back from a Namielle hunt in the Coral Highlands that had taken almost 3 entire days of nonstop hunting. He had been getting dressed to sleep when his Handler had suddenly burst into his Seliana quarters, dragging an unkempt and paranoid looking Hunter behind her. 

Honestly, this was getting to be a pain. He would've liked to deal with the problem in the morning when he was well rested and more willing to listen to this young man bemoan the bed of needles he had made for himself, but unfortunately for him, this problem wasn't going to wait. Fortunately for the young Hunter and his Handler, the Sapphire Star was never at a loss for money. 

He tapped his Handler on her shoulder, and when she looked up at him, he gestured to the wooden chest where he stored everything. Everything including cold hard cash. 

"Oh Pard!" His Handler cried, jumping up to give him a hug. "I hadn't thought of that!" 

She whirled around to face the crying young Hunter. "How much do you owe?" 

He gave her a surprised look and managed to croak out the amount. "1,000,000 zenny." 

No wonder he was at such a loss. No low rank Hunter could scrape together that kind of money in such a short amount of time.

"Where do you meet them?" 

"I-In front of the Workshop just before midnight." 

"Hehe. You don't have to worry about a thing anymore!" 

\-------------- 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The young Fifth Fleet Hunter kept bowing his head to the Sapphire Star and his Handler. He was practically sobbing, now from relief rather than despair. 

"I'll never forget this for as long as I live!" 

"Aww... haha," the Handler laughed and rubbed the back of her head shyly. "You don't have to thank us." 

"I really won't, I promise! You've saved my life, truly!" 

"Just don't get any more loans from shady creeps, ok?" 

"Yes, yes! I promise!" 

\--------------- 

The Sapphire Star awoke to the unfamiliar sound of faint moaning. Was someone in pain? He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness, only to realize that it was so dark because he had been wearing a blindfold. There was a very faint light peeking underneath the cloth, a low purple. His arms were tightly bound behind his back, and as he tested the tightness, the Sapphire Star noticed that it was a special kind of rope meant to hold down monsters. The smell of sweat and unfamiliar incense made his nose tickle, causing him to sneeze a little. 

The Sapphire Star was slightly offended when he heard a faint giggle. 

"What a cutie you've brought me, Gain," a woman's low and sensual voice sent shivers up his spine. 

Whatever furniture the Sapphire Star had been placed on dipped as the owner of the voice inched closer and closer. 

"So you're the Sapphire Star, hmm?" The woman purred, a hand gliding down his exposed chest. "How adorable." 

Slender fingers traced up the side of his cheek, lightly tugging on the blindfold. It came away and the Sapphire Star was greeted by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Curly shoulder length blonde hair, ruby red eyes, and a body that rivaled even the curviest of the female Hunters. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," she smiled, eyes half lidded, lips almost touching his. 

The Sapphire Star managed to tear his eyes away from the woman's hypnotic gaze, taking in all the sights the purple room had to offer. 

A man, Gain, the Sapphire Star surmised, stood at the foot of the bed. He was much taller than the woman on the bed, and even taller than the Sapphire Star. Cropped dark hair, a couple of scars here and there, and a body built like a heavyweight wrestler. 

He gave the Sapphire Star an ugly sneer. "Good morning, sweetheart," he simpered, crossing his massive arms. 

"Don't worry about dear old Gain, Starfish," the woman cooed, playing with a loose strand of her hair. "He's not going to hurt you." 

"Like hell I won't," Gain growled. "Just hurry up, Lyra. I'm supposed to be breaking him in." 

Lyra smiled. "I can get started if you hand me the pink bottle on the table." 

Gain snatched said bottle off the dresser, almost knocking off the other bottles, and tossed it to Lyra, who caught it with practiced ease. 

"Now be a dear and help me take off his clothes." 

The Sapphire Star tensed when he heard that. He wasn't so dumb as to not understand what was about to happen. The big bear of a man grinned and reached out for a leg, intending to pull off a boot and the pants in one go. He instead got a kick to the face, boot connecting to nose with a very loud 'crack'.

Gain shrieked, clutching his now broken and bloody nose. He stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining his balance. 

"Son of a bitch!" He roared. 

Gain lunged across the bed, knocking Lyra off and pulling his arm back to deliver a punch straight into the Sapphire Star's stomach. The Sapphire Star coughed up spittle as he felt his ribs crack from the blow. 

"I was going to let Lyra warm you up, you motherfucker!" The dark haired man pulled his arm back again, and gave a solid punch across the Sapphire Star's face. "Lyra!" 

Lyra scrambled back to her feet, calm demeanor now completely gone. "Yes?" 

"Go tell Agar that he wasn't cooperative and that I had to get rough!" 

She yelped a "Yes sir!" and hurried out of the room, not bothering to give either Gain or the Sapphire Star another glance. 

As soon as she was gone, Gain grabbed the Sapphire Star by the belt and dragged him to the edge of the bed, flipping him onto his stomach with his legs dangling off the side. He managed to land a few good kicks against the man, but because he was unable to see what was happening, he hadn't hit anything vital. Metal clinked as Gain unbuckled his pants and let the fabric all to the floor and bunch around his ankles. The big brute of man grabbed for the Sapphire Star's pants and easily yanked them and the undergarments down the Sapphire Star's legs. Gain grinned as he saw the perfectly heart shaped butt, gently toned from running around and slaying monsters day in and day out. Still clothed in his undergarments, the massive man palmed at his slowly growing erection as he gave the ass in front of him a good hard smack. The Sapphire Star yelped and attempted to kick the man behind him, only to have his leg caught in a beefy hand. 

"I never would have thought I'd get to fuck the Sapphire Star when I took this job," Gain growled, pulling his fully erect cock out of its cloth confines. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a first rate Hunter's ass." The Sapphire Star twisted and writhed on the bed, his leg still caught in the tight grip of Gain's hand. 

"Fuck," Gain breathed, grabbing a handful of assflesh. "I always knew you had a great ass but shit, I can't wait to make a mess out of it." 

The Sapphire Star felt the hand release his leg, but before he could move, Gain's knees jammed into the back of his thighs, pinning them to the side of the bed. Two hands kneaded and pulled apart his cheeks to reveal the shy little star hidden between two mounds of perfectly molded flesh. A fat thumb prodded at the tight opening, making the Sapphire Star gasp and tense. Gain uncorked the small bottle he had tucked away, and poured the contents over his exposed cock. He stopped just short of emptying the whole bottle, pouring the rest over the Sapphire Star's tiny hole. 

"You should relax," Gain sneered, pressing his cock head against the dark star, rubbing the tip up and down the sensitive flesh. 

The Sapphire Star barely had time to open his mouth when Gain pulled his hips back and thrust his entire cock inside, sack bumping against the Sapphire Star's own balls. The Sapphire Star wheezed as he felt the invading object thrust deep inside his body. Pain rippled up his spine, causing him to arch his back. Gain's cock was much too large and much too brutal for his body to comfortably take. He had no time to think about it, however, as Gain drew back and slammed back into the tight hole. 

"You should get used to this," Gain grunted as he grabbed a handful of the Sapphire Star's hair, pumping his cock in and out. "You were sold as collateral and now you work here." 

The Sapphire Star can scarcely get a sound out, let alone words to ask what Gain means, able only to be bobbed against the bed as his ass is used for Gain's amusement. 

"Fuck, that's tight," Gain finally pants out. "Sucks to have to do all the work but at least I get first go at your ass."

Each and every thrust the massive man makes has the bed creak and groan underneath the sheer force. The Sapphire Star's face is forced into the sheets by one of Gain's uncaring hands, the other hand gripping his hips so that he can't crawl away. Gain's pleasure was obvious by his grunts and pants, each in time with the thrusting of his hips. The pain slowly disappears at the insistence of a single spot Gain occasionally pounds into. Gain isn't looking for that spot, not worried at all about anything other than his own pleasure, but he manages to hit it often enough that the Sapphire Star's own cock begins to stiffen, to the dismay of the Sapphire Star. Before the Sapphire Star can even really register what his own body is doing, Gain gives one final thrust, pushing his cock as deep into the Sapphire Star's ass as it will go, and the Sapphire Star can feel the man's balls tense and draw up, a liquid heat being dumped into his bowels. The Sapphire Star shudders, the sensation foreign, but not entirely unpleasant. Gain sighed after a while and released his hold on the Sapphire Star's head and hips, pulling his cock out with a wet sucking sound, and dropping into a seated position directly behind the Sapphire Star.

"If I wasn't so worn out from dragging you here, I could go another round after seeing a sight like that," Gain laughed, his prick twitching, but not getting any harder. "The glorious Sapphire Star, fucked in the ass like a little sissy whore and left gaping and leaking my jizz."

The Sapphire Star, sensing an opening and summoning the rest of his energy, whipped his body around to try and kick Gain in hopes of escape. Either too worn out or too restrained, his kick didn't connect, Gain once again catching his leg, grabbing the other and forcing them back above the Sapphire Star's shoulders, pinning the Sapphire Star to the bed. Allowing this massive brute of a man to really examine his gaped and sore hole has the Sapphire Star red in the face, from shame and anger. 

"Hah!" Gain lets loose a a bark of a laugh, startling the Sapphire Star. "Looks like you've got the makings of a real buttslut, don'tcha!" 

At first the Sapphire Star doesn't understand, furrowing his brows together in confusion. Gain laughs again and reaches a hand toward the Sapphire Star's groin. All at once, heat rushes back up the Sapphire Star's neck and face. He was half-hard! Gain takes the slightly aroused member in his hand and gives it a small flick, causing the Sapphire Star to jolt in his grip.

"You must've enjoyed getting fucked like a woman if you're hard, _Starfish_," Gain smirks as he begins to pump the Sapphire Star to full hardness. "You're lucky your ass felt so good, since I'm giving you your last wank of your life right now. Normally, they put you in a cage and you never get it off until the only way you can come is to have your ass fucked. Or however your buyer wants you. Sometimes you don't ever get it off!"

As much as the Sapphire Star hates the idea of this strange man fondling him and jerking him off, his body craves release, no matter how much his brain tries to reject the idea. With a low moan, he comes in Gain's hand, jerking in the man's grip, a few short ribbons painting the massive hand in a pale white. Gain removes his hand from the quickly softening member and wipes the wasted seed on his pants.

"I'm sure you'll have lots of buyers lining up to purchase you once you've been trained properly."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick little romp through the fields of my demented mind. I've had this idea stewing in my mind for a while now, and kept wondering if I should write it or not. I wrote it. I'm not a writer, never have been never will be, but I just decided "Fuck it, let's write some porn!" And here we are. I'm sorry.
> 
> Any kind of sexual contact against an unwilling and not consenting partner can and will be classified as rape.  
Consent is clear; that means no warbling and no gargling. You MUST be able to understand your partner. If you do not understand them, stop and ask again.  
Consent is enthusiastic; you will (and should) know when your partner is HAPPILY screaming yes.  
Consent is CONSTANT; no matter what, always keep tabs on your partner. That means ask if they are ok with whatever you are doing or going to do, and if they are unsure and/or do not give you a clear and enthusiastic "Yes!", immediately stop.  
Consent protects both you and your partner(s). It may ruin the mood but is ruining the mood worth ruining your life?


End file.
